


Boxing Day

by Teal_The_Baker



Series: Malec One Shots (Human AUs) [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Boxers, Boxing, Decisions, F/M, Fantasizing, Friends to Lovers, Gyms, M/M, Masturbation, POV Magnus Bane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:15:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26105563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teal_The_Baker/pseuds/Teal_The_Baker
Summary: “I hope you think of me the next time you fuck her.” Alec’s hot breath whispered huskily against his ear and neck.*****Or the one where Magnus needs to make a choice.
Relationships: Magnus Bane & Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Camille Belcourt, Magnus Bane/Imasu Morales
Series: Malec One Shots (Human AUs) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1784086
Comments: 16
Kudos: 85





	Boxing Day

**Author's Note:**

> All characters belong to Cassandra Clare.  
> The one bit of dialogue in this piece was rolling around in my head this morning and I needed to get it out so I could focus back on my chaptered story.

Alec landed every punch perfectly. They were clean and they were powerful. It didn’t take Alec long at all before he had Magnus on the floor with no plan of getting up.

Magnus lay there stunned. What had gotten into Alec? He had never fought like this in his entire career and this was just training.

He thought about the moment near the end when Alec had had him pressed into the ropes and had paused to lean in close to his ear.

“I hope you think of me the next time you fuck her.” Alec’s hot breath whispered huskily against his ear and neck.

How had Alec known that Magnus hadn’t been able to get him out of his head for weeks? He wasn’t sure when everything had changed but it most certainly had.

It started small. Halfway through a masturbating session, Alec popped into his head unbidden. He had always known intellectually that Alec was handsome as hell, but Magnus was in a relationship, and he had always stayed true to the one he was with. But his body hadn’t seemed to care about that when he was masturbating. That first time had taken him by surprise so much that his heart jumped in his chest and he came hard almost immediately before he could stop himself.

After that, Alec was a regular in his fantasies. Sometimes they were in the ring together, sometimes the locker room, but most of the time he pictured Alec in his own bedroom. On top of him. Beneath him. On his knees. Covered in that perfect sheen of sweat after a good workout.

If he was honest with himself, things with Camille hadn’t been good for a long time. Nothing was bad and the sex was still great, but the passion had fizzled long ago. And with the growing fantasies, he was beginning to have for his sometimes sparring partner at the gym, Magnus hadn’t been able to bring himself to have sex with his girlfriend in almost a month.

He needed to figure out whatever this thing was sooner rather than later. And apparently, Alec knew that too.

They had been friends for years, long before he had gotten together with Camille, through training at the same boxing gym. They didn’t spar often as Magnus was one weight class down from Alec. So usually they just watched each other fight and gave each other advice. Sometimes, in a pinch, when one of them couldn’t find anyone in their own weight class to fight, the other would step in.

One day, when they had finished with their workouts near the same time, they had chatted up in the locker room and Alec had suggested they keep the easy conversation going and grab some lunch. Lunch had lasted hours and, after that, they both found themselves finishing their workouts at the same time more and more often.

Magnus had been with Imasu when he had first met Alec, so Alec figured out pretty quickly that Magnus was bisexual. They had broken up soon after and Magnus quickly moved on to someone else. Magnus recalled how Alec only ever seemed to tell him about first dates he’d gone on. Never anything beyond that though. He had given Alec a hard time about being too picky. But now he had to wonder if it was something else entirely.

Was Alec waiting for him? Had he just been biding his time all these years, waiting for Magnus to open his eyes and see the amazing man who was patiently waiting for him?

Well, he wasn’t waiting patiently any longer, that was for damn sure. But why now? Was Alec that good at reading when Magnus’ relationships had hit their expiration date?

But most importantly, was Magnus ready for Alec?

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if that was just a tease. If you’re looking for a good chaptered boxing story, I highly recommend [A Fighting Chance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6820201) by [heartsdesire456](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartsdesire456/pseuds/heartsdesire456).


End file.
